Null Advanced Recon Commando
"Diese Einheiten sind fehlerhaft und ich gebe zu, dass wir möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht haben, indem wir versuchten, das genetische Material zu verbessern." - Orun Wa right Die Null Advanced Recon Commandos, kurz Null-ARCs, auch bekannt als Clone Intelligence Units, waren die ersten Klone, die von Jango Fett auf Kamino hergestellt wurden. Nur sechs der ursprünglich zwölf Test-Klone überlebten das embryonale Stadium. Die überlebenden sechs Null-ARCs wurden von den Kaminoanern als gescheitertes Experiment angesehen, so dass mit den Alpha ARCs ein neuer Versuch unternommen wurde, Klonkrieger-Prototypen für die Große Armee der Republik zu erschaffen. Geschichte "Hochintelligent, verhaltensauffällig, verstört - und unkommandierbar." - Orun Wa Klonprozeß Als die Kaminoaner mit den Vorbereitungen für die Erschaffung der Klonarmee begannen, entschieden sie, in einer ersten Versuchsreihe das genetische Material des Spenders Jango Fett zu verbessern und zu erweitern. Die erste Veränderung, die man am Erbgut vornahm, war eine beschleunigte Alterung mit dem doppelten der normalen menschlichen Rate, um auf diese Weise bereits in zehn Jahren einsatzfähige Soldaten zur Verfügung zu haben. Diese Alterungsbeschleunigung wurde bei allen für die Republik erschaffenen Klonen beibehalten. Daneben jedoch sollte auch die Intelligenz der Klone deutlich gesteigert werden, zudem wollte man ihre körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit und Muskelmasse erhöhen. Es wurden zwölf Testklone erschaffen, jedoch überlebten nur sechs den Klonvorgang. Die überlebenden Klone schienen auf den ersten Blick alle Qualitätsansprüche der Kaminoaner zu erfüllen und so durchliefen die Kinder das obligatorische Flash-Training, in dem sie Basic, die Grundlagen von Waffenkunde, Taktik und Drill vermittelt bekamen. Im Alter von zwei Jahren, was einem physischen Alter von vier Jahren entsprach, wurden sie Tests unterzogen, um ihre Fähigkeiten abschließend zu beurteilen. Hierbei jedoch fielen sie durch und wurden deshalb von der Kamino-Qualitätskontrolle als "defekt" eingestuft und zur Rekonditionierung (in diesem Fall zur Tötung) empfohlen. Für diese Einstufung gab es mehrere Gründe: die Kinder waren so hochintelligent, dass ihre Intelligenz nicht mehr mit herkömmlichen Verfahren gemessen werden konnte - sie lag um mindestens 35 Prozent höher als bei den regulären Klonen. Dazu hatten sie ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, das dafür sorgte, dass sie niemals etwas vergaßen - von ihrer vorgeburtlichen Zeit in den Klonzylindern angefangen bis hin zu jeder traumatischen Erfahrung, die sie in ihrer frühen Kindheit machen mussten - zum Beispiel Übungen, in denen sie Bombenexplosionen ausgesetzt waren. All diese Faktoren führten dazu, dass die Null-Klasse-Klone als verhaltensgestört und psychopathisch galten. Sie waren hochgradig verstört und - was das Schlimmste war - vollkommen unwillig, Befehle zu befolgen. Diese Weigerung war es schließlich, die das Todesurteil für sie bedeutete. Rettung durch Kal Skirata Vor der Terminierung der Klone bat Orun Wa Jango Fett darum, die Kinder zu begutachten und zu bestätigen, dass sie "defekt" waren. Jango nahm Kal Skirata, einen mandalorianischen Söldner und alten Bekannten mit zu dieser Begutachtung. Kal Skirata war von Jango als einer der "Cuy'val Dar" (die, die nicht länger existieren) nach Kamino geholt worden, um Republic Commando-Einheiten auszubilden. Beiden war nicht klar, was die Kamino-Qualitätskontrolle mit "defekt" meinte und sie gingen davon aus, erwachsene Soldaten testen zu müssen, die vielleicht schlechte Schützen waren oder nicht den erforderlichen Kampfgeist aufwiesen. Dementsprechend schockiert waren sie, als sie feststellten, dass ihnen Kaminoaner sechs Kinder vorführten und erklärten, sie töten zu wollen. Als Kal Skirata die vollkommen verängstigten Kinder in Schutz nahm und sich vor sie stellte, zog einer von ihnen Skiratas versteckte Pistole aus dessen Stiefelschaft und warf sie seinem Bruder zu, der sie Orun Wa richtete, um seine Brüder zu beschützen. Dieses wurde von dem Kaminoaner als Beweis für die Unzuverlässigkeit der Nulls herangezogen. Skirata gelang es, den Jungen davon zu überzeugen, die Waffe zurückzugeben und er bat Jango darum, die Kinder zu bekommen. Jango, bei dem die letzte Entscheidung lag und der mit der Tötung ebensowenig einverstanden war, erklärte, dass solche unberechenbaren Klone ideal für Geheimdienstaufgaben und verdeckte "schwarze Operationen" seien und dass es nicht schaden konnte, sie als "Joker" für die Armee zu behalten. Auf diese Weise konnte er sie in Skiratas Obhut übergeben. Kal'buir - "Papa Kal" left|thumb|Kal Skirata "Ich hatte keine Mutter und keinen Vater, aber ein Fremder hat sich bewusst dazu entschieden, mich zum Sohn zu nehmen." - N-11 Ordo Kal Skirata nahm die sechs Jungen mit in sein Quartier, wo er vollends ihr Vertrauen gewinnen konnte. Er gab ihnen Uj'alayi-Kuchen zu essen und suchte jedem von ihnen einen mandalorianischen Namen aus, da er den Gedanken, dass sie mit Nummern versehene "Einheiten" waren, nicht ertragen konnte - am wenigsten, dass man sie als defekte "Null"-Klasse bezeichnete. Er stellte an diesem ersten gemeinsamen Tag fest, dass die Kinder sehr ungewöhnlich waren und dass sie alles behielten, selbst wenn man es ihnen nur einmal sagte - wie zum Beispiel Vokabeln auf mando'a -, und dass sie extrem wissensdurstig waren. Da die Kinder Angst vor den dauerhaft auf Kamino tobenden Gewittern hatten, weil sie dadurch an ihre Erfahrungen mit den Bomben erinnert wurden, versicherte er ihnen, dass ihnen fortan niemand mehr etwas tun würde, weil sie unter seinem persönlichen Schutz standen. Die Ausbildung der Null-ARCs war hochgradig inoffiziell und geschah abseits der Ausbildung der anderen Klone, selbst der 25 Republic Commandos, für die Kal Skirata ebenfalls zuständig war. Vom ersten Tag an hatten er und die Null-ARCs ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander; da er den Nulls das Leben gerettet hatte und sie vor den verhassten Kaminoanern schützte, waren sie ihm gegenüber bedingungslos loyal und befolgten ausschließlich seine Befehle. Skirata betrachtete die Nulls als seine Söhne und es entwickelte sich eine sehr enge, persönliche Bindung zwischen ihnen. Ordo, der stets versuchte, seine Brüder zu schützen und ihr Wortführer war, durfte in der ersten Nacht sogar in seinem Arm schlafen, was dafür sorgte, dass zwischen beiden lebenslang ein besonders enges Verhältnis bestand. Wenn sie unter sich waren, redete er sie bis ins Erwachsenenalter mit den Kinderformen ihrer Namen an: Aus Ordo wurde so zum Beispiel Ord'ika - "Klein Ordo" und aus Mereel Mer'ika. Für die Nulls war er der Vater - was sie mit der Anrede Kal'buir - "Papa Kal" auf mando'a zum Ausdruck brachten. Da Skirata die Nulls als seine Söhne betrachtete, erzog er sie auch auf traditionelle mandalorianische Weise und in den mandalorianischen Werten und Traditionen. Sie sprachen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Klonen, die Sprache fließend und waren bewandert in der Geschichte und Literatur "ihres" Volkes. Obwohl die Ausbildung der Null-ARCs von den Kaminoanern kritisch betrachtet wurde, mussten sie zugeben, dass das Null-Squad zu einer hervorragenden Spezialeinheit wurde. Vode'An - "wir alle sind Brüder" right|thumb|Captain N-11 Ordo Die Nulls waren spezialisiert auf verdeckte Operationen, Aufklärung, Attentate und Sabotage - sie wurden, wie oft gesagt wurde, zum "Tod auf zwei Beinen", außer, man wurde von ihnen als bemerkenswerte Person auserkoren - dann konnte man sich ihrer lebenslangen Loyalität und Freundschaft sicher sein. Insbesondere andere Klone, die sich dadurch auszeichneten, dass sie ein hohes Risiko für ihre Kameraden auf sich nahmen oder sich für andere einsetzten, fanden in den Nulls dauerhafte Freunde, wie RC-8015 "Fi", der sich vor Ordos Augen auf eine Handgranate geworfen hatte, um unbeteiligte Polizeibeamte auf Coruscant zu schützen, erstaunt feststellen durfte. Kal brachte ihnen - im Gegensatz zu den anderen Klonen - niemals bei, dass Jedi in irgendeiner Weise höhergestellt waren - es hätte ohnehin nichts genutzt, weil sie ihnen nicht Folge geleistet hätten. Stattdessen waren alle Nulls sehr um ihre "Brüder", d.h. alle anderen Klone bemüht und zogen ihre größte Motivation, in diesem Krieg für die Galaktische Republik zu kämpfen, daraus, ihren Brüdern durch ihre Arbeit das Leben zu retten und ihnen den Job zu erleichtern. Nur zwischen den Alpha-ARCs und den Null-ARCs bestand ein angespanntes Verhältnis, weil die Null-ARCs es den Alpha-ARCs übel nahmen, dass diese bereit gewesen waren, bei einem Angriff auf Kamino die jungen und die ungeborenen Klone zu töten. Dennoch betrachteten sie selbst die Alpha-ARCs als Brüder, wenn auch als ungeliebte. Einsätze "Ihr wolltet die härtesten Truppen, die man für Geld kaufen kann, um sie gegen den Feind zu schicken - und dann kriegt ihr kalte Füße, wenn sie sich als ZU hart erweisen." - Kal Skirata zu Jedi-General Iri Camas Beginn der Klonkriege Die Null-ARCs wurden - im Gegensatz zu ihren in Stasis gehaltenen ARC-Brüdern - erstmalig in der Schlacht von Geonosis eingesetzt, wo sie für das Auffinden von feindlichen Stellungen zuständig waren. Da Kal Skiratas Job mit dem Ausbruch des Krieges endete, verließ er zeitgleich mit ihnen Kamino mit unbekanntem Ziel. Als die Schlacht vorüber war, wollte man die Null-ARCs deswegen ebenfalls in Stasis versetzen, da es nun niemanden mehr gab, der sie kommandieren konnte und sie als viel zu gefährlich und unberechenbar eingestuft wurden. Die Null-ARCs hatten aufgrund ihrer Kindheitserlebnisse panische Angst davor, in Stasis versetzt zu werden und verbarrikadierten sich in der HQ Barracke der SO Brigade. Es gelang dem befehlshabenden Jedi, Iri Camas, trotz eines starken Aufgebots an Klontruppen und Republic Commandos nicht, die sechs Nulls zur Aufgabe zu bewegen und schließlich ließ er Kal Skirata suchen und nach Coruscant bringen, um sich des Problems anzunehmen. Kal bestand darauf, dass man ihn in die Große Armee der Republik aufnahm, ihm "seine" Jungs zurückgab und sie seinem Kommando unterstellte. Camas willigte ein und machte Skirata zum Sonder-Sicherheitsberater. In dieser neuen Position konnte der Mandalorianer die Nulls vor der Stasis bewahren und er sorgte dafür, dass sie innerhalb der SO Brigade als "Klon-Geheimdienst-Einheiten" arbeiten konnten. Captain Ordo, der Ranghöchste der Nulls, blieb bei Skirata im Hauptquartier auf Coruscant, während die anderen Nulls in der Galaxis operierten. Bekannte Einsätze N-5 "Prudii" verbrachte das gesamte erste Jahr des Krieges damit, Droidenfabriken, die der Klon-Geheimdienst ausfindig machte, mittels selbst entwickelter Sabotagetechniken zu sabotieren. Mehr Details dazu unter N-5. N-11 Ordo leitete ca. ein halbes Jahr nach Geonosis einen Spezialeinsatz, bei dem er - gemeinsam mit Omega Squad - eine Geiselnahme auf dem Raumhafen von Coruscant beendete. Details dazu unter Omega Squad. Ordo und N-7 Mereel nahmen ein Jahr nach Geonosis auf Coruscant gemeinsam mit den Republic Commandos Omega Squad und Delta Squad, dem Mandalorianer Walon Vau sowie den Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan und Bardan Jusik an einer verdeckten Operation teil, bei der Kal Skirata mittels eines fingierten Waffengeschäftes Kontakt zu einer Terrorzelle auf Coruscant aufbaute, die anschließend von den Beteiligten aufgespürt und zerschlagen wurde. N-6 Kom'rk und N-10 Jaing waren die Klon-Geheimdiensteinheiten, die General Grievous auf Utapau lokalisierten. Zu den weiteren Aufgaben des Null-Squads gehörte es, Sicherheitslücken und Schwachstellen in der republikanischen Armee aufzudecken, indem sie die eigenen Systeme hackten oder eigene Schiffe angriffen und kaperten, um anschließend dabei zu helfen, solche Vorfälle in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Inoffizieller Auftrag: Die Suche nach Ko Sai "Sie sind Kal Skiratas Privatarmee." - Arligan Zey left|60px Neben den offiziellen Aufträgen, die die Null-ARCs für den Klon-Geheimdienst ausführten, hatte Kal Skirata sie mit einem persönlichen Auftrag betraut, dem immer mindestens einer von ihnen "nebenher" nachging: Die Suche nach der Chef-Klontechnikerin Ko Sai. Ko Sai hatte sich nach dem Angriff auf Kamino abgesetzt und war möglicherweise zur KUS desertiert. Die Nulls verfolgten sie durch die Galaxis, um sie gefangenzunehmen, denn Kal Skirata wollte sie zwingen, zumindest bei "seinen Jungs" die genetisch hervorgerufene beschleunigte Alterung rückgängig zu machen und ihnen dadurch eine normale Lebensspanne zu gewähren. Im Anschluss an den Krieg plante er, mit seinen Nulls und den anderen Klonen, an denen er persönlich hing - wie zum Beispiel Omega Squad - nach Mandalore zu ziehen, sich dort zur Ruhe zu setzen und den Klonen ein normales Leben mit Familie zu ermöglichen. N-7 Mereel war hauptsächlich für die Suche nach Ko Sai zuständig, er nutzte seine Einsätze dazu, sich unauffällig republikanische Schiffe, die er eigentlich nur auf ihre Sicherheitslücken hin überprüfen sollte, "auszuleihen" und damit den Spuren nachzugehen, die Ordo ihm vom HQ aus zuspielte. Er reiste wiederholt nach Kamino, wo er - getarnt als regulärer Klon - die Datenbanken durchsuchte, um Spuren zu finden. Nach eineinhalb Jahren des Krieges, als die Nulls auf mehr und mehr auf Widersprüche und Merkwürdigkeiten in diesem Krieg stießen (siehe: Große Armee der Republik - "Zahlenverhältnisse Klone - Droiden"), forcierte Skirata die Suche nach Ko Sai und bestimmte, dass fortan alle Nulls an der Suche nach ihr teilnehmen sollten, da er befürchtete, sich im Falle ungünstiger Entwicklungen schnell mit ihnen absetzen zu müssen. Das Hauptquartier bemerkte zwar Unregelmäßigkeiten, die mit den Einsätzen der Nulls verbunden waren; da diese aber ausgezeichnete Arbeit leisteten und hervorragende Ergebnisse präsentierten, wurde über diese Unregelmäßigkeiten hinweggesehen. Ob es den Null ARCs gelang, Ko Sai zu finden, wie sie Order 66 erlebten und ob sie sich am Ende des Krieges tatsächlich gemeinsam mit Skirata nach Mandalore abgesetzt haben, ist bislang unbekannt. Liste der Null ARCs * "A'den" (keine ID bekannt) * N-5 Leutnant "Prudii" * N-6 "Kom'rk" * N-7 Leutnant "Mereel" * N-10 "Jaing" * N-11 Captain "Ordo" Quellen *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Klonkrieger en:Null Advanced Recon Commando